


A Winter's Car Ride

by CassiusCade



Series: A HLVRAI Christmas Story [1]
Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Car Sex, Christmas, Face-Fucking, Fucking For Warmth, Hair-pulling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No beta we die like mne, They/Themrey, gordon has a little anxiety attack at some point but benrey helps calm him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiusCade/pseuds/CassiusCade
Summary: Gordon and Benrey go on a short roadtrip to visit with the science team over Christmas, but when their car breaks down on the side of the road with no one around to help they get a little physical to defer the cold.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: A HLVRAI Christmas Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144406
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	A Winter's Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing anything nsfw so pls be kind

Gordon pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs into the receiver. "Explain to me again, why you can't just get there on your own?"

"tch, told you man, 'don't have a car... or a uh, license." Benery retorted over the phone.

"Ok, why not catch a ride with Tommy then? He'd love the company." Gordon pushed. Anything to avoid three and a half hours stuck listening to Benrey's insults and shitty gamer remarks.

"can't dipshit, he's already there. he went early with sunkist, remember?"

Shit, that's true, he'd totally forgotten about that. Great, he was running out of options now.

"bro c'mon, you can't spare any room in your car for your best friend? gonna leave best friend benny all out in the cold while you chum it up with our buddies on christmas? fuckin gordon meanman."

"'Out in the cold' my ass. Fuckin-" he takes a sharp breath through his nose, "You know what? Fine. Whatever man just be over here by one tomorrow with all your stuff. If you're late then I _will_ be leaving your sorry ass behind in the cold."

"niiice, gordon feetman ftw. don't worry I’ll be there."

"Better be." Gordon threatened.

He slumped down into the couch after the phone call ended and watched the ceiling fan blades as they rotated absentmindedly. Don’t get him wrong, his relationship with Benrey has gotten a lot better since the black mesa incident, but come on, being stuck in a car with him for hours? It’ll be a miracle if they arrive at Bubby and Dr. Coomer’s place without him killing himself or Benrey first.

The ceiling lit up as his phone buzzed beside him. Checking the lock screen he saw it was a message from Tommy.

**Has Benrey’s transportation situation been figured out yet Mr. Freeman?**

Gordon unlocked his phone and pulled up his texting app.

**Yeah don’t worry. I’m taking them despite my better judgment.**

**Oh perfect! I was going to ask you if you could give them a ride if they hadn’t, I’m glad it’s already been situated. :)**

Before he could start typing the three moving dots popped back up on his screen.

**There’s no need to worry Mr. Freeman! Benrey can be a wonderful road trip partner if you give them the chance.**

A sort of half smile tugs at Gordon’s lips.

**No offense Tommy, but I think you’re a little too nice for your own good.**

There’s a pause before Tommy starts to type again.

**Just promise you’ll give them a chance? I think they’re really looking forward to it.**

**I’ll try.**

**Thank you :) I’ll see you both tomorrow!**

**Ok, good night Tommy**

He turned off his phone after pressing send and then stood up to stretch. Benrey looking forward to it? Yeah right. They’re probably just excited they get a chance to press all of Gordon’s buttons with no means for him to escape. Just thinking about it gives him a headache, and he decides he should probably get some good sleep before he has to deal with it and heads off towards his bedroom.

Well he’ll hand it to Benrey, they certainly didn’t show up late. As Gordon brought the first of his stuff out to the car he found them leaning against it with his bag by his feet, expression unreadable as always.

"Oh, hey," they moved out of the way as Gordon opened the trunk and started to load his overnight bag, "you're here kinda early."

Benrey shrugged and walked around looking at his vehicle.

"why do you have a fuckin uuuuhh, soccer-mom lookin-ass van?"

Gordon busied himself with putting the back seats down to make more room.

"I mean it's not my first choice, man. I got it awhile ago when I was still together with my ex and we had Joshua. A friend was selling it for real cheap and we needed a new car. We figured it might come in handy if he got involved in sports or a club or something, or if we ended up having more kids. They let me have it after the divorce so I wouldn't be stuck without transportation."

Gordon straightened his back, wiping his forehead with his arm. He glanced down at Benrey's things and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really only bringing one bag?"

"we're only staying like, two nights. normally you don’t pack your entire house."

Benrey gestures towards Gordon's things as they walk over. Gordon rolled his eyes and Benrey grabs their bag, packing it next to Gordon's in the trunk.

"You do realize that we're exchanging gifts right? And that we all agreed to bring a side or something for dinner?"

"chill out bro it's all there. i know you're desperate and all for my package but you gotta take it down a notch. there's enough of santa Benrey's epic loot for everyone."

"W- pfft-" he breaks into a laugh as he moves around Benrey on his way to grab the rest of his things, "God, shut up man."

A small smile graces Benery's lips as they watch him load up his bag of gifts and a pumpkin pie. Not nearly enough things to warrant the space of a van, but who really cares.  
Gorden shuts the trunk with a loud thud and they climb into the front seat on either side.  
Benery rests his elbow on the car door and stairs out the window as Gordon starts the car and pulls out of his parking space below his apartment building.

"soooo uh, where's the little twerp? don't humans normally spend the holidays with their families?"

"My ex and I trade off holidays every year, and it's his mom's year to have him over this Christmas."

“oh, uh… sorry?”

Gordon’s eyes flash towards them for only a second, “Nah, don’t be. I’m used to it, besides after everything we’ve been through together the science team is basically family to me too.”

Unknowing how to respond, Benrey slumps down in their seat and picks up their phone to busy themself with a game.

“Hey can you text Tommy and let him know we’re on our way?”

“Yeah sure.”

Surprisingly enough the trip was going over rather smoothly. Benrey was definitely holding back on the insults for some reason. Maybe it was their way of saying thank you for the lift. Whatever it may be, Gordon certainly appreciated it.

They had long conversations about whatever came to mind, which you could never predict since it’s Benrey. There was lots of video game talk and absolute nonsense of course, but whenever they started on long tangents about something Gordon found annoying he’d just shove some snacks their way and it would distract them onto a new topic. Oftentimes they’d have Gordon wheezing over some bullshit comment, and it made him think that maybe this was more fun than driving there alone.

When they both decided some music was in order, he begrudgingly allowed Benrey control over the aux cord. Only on the condition that they’d change it if it was something he absolutely hated.

The car went silent as Benrey loaded up the song and then… the most god awful sound poured out from the speakers. A shitty keyboard over drums and a saxaphone, tied together with a vocalist screaming incomprehensibly. It caught him off guard but at the same time, was exactly what he had expected from Benrey. He fell into a fit of laughter, begging them to turn it off.

“Hoooooooly shit man, what even was that? It was god awful.”

“nuh-uh, that shit slaps. Gordon Meanman just can’t appreciate some good clowncore when he hears it.”

“I have no idea what that’s supposed to be, but I’m begging you to put on something else.”

They huff and go back to scrolling through music on their phone. The rest of the time is spent listening through a game music playlist with the occasional Lemon Demon thrown in, which Gordon could handle he guesses.

With only about 45 minutes left before their arrival, a sudden loud clunk within the engine startled them both from the peaceful atmosphere that had settled. Gordon tightened his hands in a nervous grip on the steering wheel and the two shared a concerned glance at one another. After a second frightening noise, the van began to slow down on it’s own accord, Gordons ability to accelerate decreasing quickly.

He turned on his blinker and pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car.  
They sat in stunned silence for a minute before Benrey stated in his characteristically deadpan tone “oh shit.”

Gordon turns the keys and tests the acceleration gently, but the car doesn't budge and the clambering in the engine wails with every push of the peddle. Eventually he gives up, twisting the key back and slumps into his seat. He runs his hands through his hair as panic began to set in.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… are you kidding me?”

“chill out maybe? let's just call someone.”

“Ok. Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

He takes out his phone and looks for the roadside service number, unfortunately all for nought as he discovers the absence of any cell signal.

“Fuck, are you kidding me? Let me see your phone.” Gordon stresses, grabbing Benrey’s phone from their hands before they even had the chance to hand it over.

He gets no such luck with that one either and he tosses it back into Benrey’s lap. He groans into his hands as he tries to keep his blood pressure down. Benrey lifts their hand up but holds back with uncertainty.

“hey… calm down bro…”

“ _Calm down?_ I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but we’re currently stuck on the side of this empty ass road with snow coming down in truckloads! We haven’t seen another vehicle in at least half an hour and we can’t even let anyone know what happened to us! We’re gonna be stuck here for who knows how long, and even whe-”

His anxious tangent is interrupted by a gentle yet firm grasp on his shoulders.

“Panicking’s not gonna help us...um, I’m not too good with words but I can help you calm down a different way if you’re cool with it.”

Gordon knows he’s talking about their black mesa sweet voice, he remembers how it felt back in black mesa; at least they were asking permission this time. He grimaced at the idea, but knew Benrey was right. Dealing with this situation required him to calm down, and this was the fastest way to accomplish that.

With a shaky breath, he nodded. A soothing note accompanied by some floating blue balls made its way out from Benrey’s mouth. He hesitantly consumed them, feeling the calming reaction wash over him immediately. Jesus Christ this worked better than his anxiety pills. His head rested on the steering wheel as he slowed his breathing and gradually composed himself.

“Thanks.”

Benrey rubbed at the back of their head, “Np. so uh, any ideas on what to do next?”

He looked outside at the snow flurries falling in the dark, and cursed the sun for always setting so early in the winter.

“Not much we can do right now. I guess we should just wait for any cars that might come by, sleep through tonight and maybe walk to town when it stops snowing in the morning if nobody’s around.”

The two unbuckle and Gordon crawls into the back, putting down the middle row of seats to make room. Benrey hangs back, glancing at the car’s dashboard.

“Shouldn’t we turn the car back on? It's gonna be uh, gonna be cold as shit.”

“And risk carbon dioxide poisoning? I think I’ll pass. Some of us actually need oxygen to survive.”

“Just don’t do that then? loser.” Benrey complained as they got out of their seat to join the other man.

“Shut up, you can deal. Here.” Gordon tosses his blanket at their face.

They pull it off, which tugs off their hat and dishevels their hair along with it.

Gordon continues to rummage through a storage space in the van floor, “We’re lucky I never got around to unpacking from that one camping trip I took forever ago.”

Gordon pulls out a second blanket and reseals the floor. The two sit in silence for a moment; Benrey rubs at the flooring of the car.

“we really sleeping on this scratchy stuff?”

Gordon tiredly massages the side of his face in thought. The texture was less than kind on contact with skin, he guessed it would really suck to sleep on it all night. Begrudgingly, he laid out his blanket, the two shifting so they could stand on top of it.

“I guess we could share that one, if you’re cool with it.” he gestures to the one in Benrey’s lap.

They shrug, "whatever man just don't- don't steal it during the night or somthin"

"I'm not even going to respond to that."

They both settle under the blanket, back to back in awkward silence. Gordon shuts his eyes tight, trying to push this whole situation out of his mind and maybe get a few good hours of sleep in.

Of course, of course not even that could go over easy for him. 20 minutes in and he's still wide awake, shivering and miserable. He lets out a breath and watches it float away before exasperatedly turning over onto his back to stare at the ceiling, his sides barely touch the being next to him where a small warmth radiates from. He hopes to god that Benrey is asleep because he just can't bring himself to move or put space between them.

A part of him desperately wants to lean into that warmth as much as physically possible, but his pride keeps that well in check. A shivering fit hits him again, and he rubs at his arms in an attempt to warm up. Benrey shifts slightly, and Gordon freezes.

"you uh, you doin ok?"

"Yeah. Yep. Just perfect."

Benrey is silent, and without a word they roll over and lift up their arm invitingly. He doesn't have the willpower to refuse their offer. His miserable, sleep deprived brain dropkicks pride out of the control room in favor of embracing the welcoming heat next to him. After a second of getting situated, he secretly relishes his new position as little spoon.

Benrey was like an all encompassing radiator holding him, and it felt so fucking nice. The chill that had settled deep into his bones earlier began to melt away. He's suddenly very thankful he agreed to let them come with him. Hot breath washed over the back of his neck and tickled his ear, causing a small noise in the back of Gordon's throat.

His eyes began to get droopy, but the current amount of heat wasn't enough, he wanted all that he could get. He unwittingly wiggled backwards, further into the warmth. He felt Benrey tense up and he stopped when he realized what he was doing.

He was acutely aware of where his ass was positioned against them and... yep, he could definitely feel something half hard pressing up against him. Fuck, how could he have done something so stupid? God he wanted to punch himself, it was so embarrassing and... and Benrey hasn't moved away at all.

Benrey was completely still, as if waiting for some que from Gordon to gage how they should react. He thought back on all the shitty attempts at flirting he’d thought Benrey was doing just to mess with him. If there was more truth to that than he first believed then... he considered the situation they were in more thoroughly. The more friction there was, the less freezing cold the inside of the car would be.

Tentatively, he started to move his hips again, this time with full intent, waiting on Benrey's reaction. A low groan rumbles in his ear and Benrey grinds into Gordon in a way that has him gasping softly. They work out a pace for their grinding that gradually has Benrey's breath going ragged.

A warm hand rests on his stomach, slipping up his shirt slowly until it stops to grope and massage his chest. He shivers for a reason other than the cold this time as Benrey rubs and twists his nipple between his fingers, moaning before he could stop it from escaping his mouth.

After a few more lovely minutes of that, Gordon reaches up to Benrey’s hand to guide it downwards just under the band to the tent in his pants. instead of sliding all the way under like Gordon wanted them to, they slip their hand out from under the band only to rub at his tent through his pants teasingly, smiling against the skin of his shoulder as Gordon huffs frustratedly. They continue to draw out small noises from him as they begin to plant soft kisses along his shoulder and up his neck before stopping at his ear. They blow gently across it causing a blossoming tingling sensation that makes Gordon quiver.

"God- Benrey, please..."

"please what, gordo? gotta use your words."

He huffs, "Please just fuck me."

"righto boss"

Their hands go from rubbing to undoing the button of Gordons jeans and quickly unzipping. They grab the top of his pants and starts to work them down before Gordon interjects.

"Not all the way down, just as far as you need."

Even under the blanket with all the worked up kinetic heat, he still shivers as his skin is exposed. Benrey does just that, giving Gordon’s member a few good pumps before pulling away to free their own.

Even just the clinking of Benrey's belt being undone and the shuffling of their pants makes Gordon's pulse quicken and his face flush in anticipation. It might have been a hot minute since Gordon has gotten any action, and who would have thought it’d be Benrey of all people to put an end to his ‘not getting laid’ streak? He finds that he absolutely does not care as his hand rushes to cover his mouth when they start rubbing their dick up against his hole, low throaty groans reverberating in his ear.  
It stopped as soon as it started and Gordon nearly sobbed in frustration.

"hey uh, you got any lube before we start this? I don't wanna, uh, don't wanna hurt you bro."

"Fuck- No! Of course I don’t! Who carries around lube on their trip to visit friends over the holidays?"

"aight chill out. uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh you alright if I use some sweet voice then? unless you got somthin else around here you wanna use..."

"What else could I possibly use, huh?? The fucking hand sanitizer?" he sighs and rubs his face, "It's gonna be weird and mess with how I feel isn't it?"

"I mean, duh, but don't worry, chef benrey's serving up some options. my personal rec would be the blue I used on you earlier which, you know, is all calming and shit,"

Gordon begins to relax a bit, hands falling from their embrace on his face at the realization that this might not be as bad as he was thinking.

"ooooooooorrrrr we could use rust colored, which is always fun."

Rust, thought Gordon? What the hell did that d- oh. He thinks he has a pretty good idea. He shifts his face further towards the blanket to make sure Benrey couldn't see how red his face had gotten at the idea.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess we could give rust a try."

"Pog" Benrey grins before conjuring a couple of orbs that float weightlessly out of their mouth. They pop them, making sure to thoroughly coat their fingers before reaching down to rub small circles around his entrance.

He bites back a moan after they push in a single finger, curling and massaging his insides. The sweet voice is so warm and leaves behind a tingling sensation that slowly builds into a burn while a second finger is added. Again, he is so thankful for this being his only option, because this was infinitely better than any freezing cold lube could have been in this situation.

He's pushing back onto his fingers roughly by the time the third and forth are slipped in. His mind has gone too foggy to attempt to hold back any of the noises spilling from his mouth right now. It's not as strong as if he would have swallowed the sweet voice, he's sure, but he is definitely feeling the effects as his brain melts into neediness.

Their fingers aren't enough, he needs to be filled desperately and he makes sure to let Benrey know with a thoughtless string of pleas consisting of deprived moans of "more" and "please".

"fuck gordo, your so f-fucking hot, all desperate and shit for my heavenly sword...."

Gordon reaches a hand around to yank at Benrey's hair, shutting them up before they could continue with any more god awful gamer reference dirty talk.

"Shut up, why don't you busy your mouth doing something useful."

They give an amused breath, lightly grazing their lips along his exposed neck before biting down, sucking at the spot in a way sure to leave behind a mark. Gordon whimpers and they speed up their thrusts as they work their mouth over his neck. His hand never leaves their wirey course hair, holding on to ground himself, giving a hard yank when Benrey hits a spot that makes his mind go stupid.

"Fuck- yes... right there... you're so good..."

Even with his senses overwhelmed he still took notice of the full body shudder of Benrey's after that last phrase. His horny brain latched onto that and ran with it without a second thought.

"Such a good boy... You were on your best behavior for me today weren't you? I could tell"

A high pitched whine escaped Benrey's lips and they nodded.

"So well behaved. You should be like that more often and maybe I’d reward you."

Honestly he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth but it seemed to really do something to the alien. Their muscles twitched and their thrusts sped up and became more sporadic and... a sudden stroke of coherent thought struck Gordon and he tugged a couple times on their hair to get their attention.

"Hey, don't cum in me. I don't want to have to deal with that later and it'll make a mess. Here, uuhhh... just cum in my mouth."

They reluctantly slow down and pull out. He flips over as best he can with his pants around his knees, scooting down till he is up close with Benrey's junk. They were already so close so he thought it best not to waste any time, taking his length in as fast as his gag reflex would allow.

After taking a moment to adjust with as much taken in as he could he began bobbing his head, reaching down to stroke his own neglected cock at the same time. Benrey's hands tangled themselves into his hair, guiding him along until feeling overtook them and had them thrusting into his delicious mouth as far as they could go, using their grip to hold Gordon's head steady. It wasn't very long before they were coming down his throat, the feeling of it overwhelming enough to bring Gordon to his own climax, spilling all over his hands and stomach.

He swallowed down the alien as best he could, and when their dick finally stopped twitching they pulled out of his mouth with a lewd popping sound. A bit of their cum dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away, pulling his hand back to look at it.

"Why the hell is your cum blue??" he got out between shaky breaths.

" 'm not human, remember? gordon stupidman..." they chide as they gather themself up enough to shuffle into the front seat.

Gordon licks the slick off his fingers, admiring the odd, almost sweet taste it has to it. Benrey comes back with napkins and begins cleaning up the jizz all over his stomach. A bit of it had run off onto the blanket, which they made sure to get too.

"made a bit of a mess there didja?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" he mumbled, reaching over to grab a bag he keeps in his car for trash and holding it out for Benrey to throw away the soiled napkins.

The two readjust their clothes and resume their tired cuddling under the blanket, this time facing towards each other with Gordon's head buried in their chest, arms slung around each other and legs intermingled embraced in their afterglow. Gordon finally got his much needed deep sleep without a fleeting thought towards the cold.

The two are awakened by a knocking on the window, and as they come to they notice a bright light coming from what must be another car parked near them. The sky beyond is still dark with no clue towards what the time is besides early morning.

They untangle themselves from one another in a groggy, slow state, trying to comprehend reality as they sit up and stretch.

“Mr. Freeman, are you in there?” asks a familiar voice from outside followed by another knock.

“Oh shit, it’s Tommy!”

Gordon discards their blankets in a scramble for the door, destroying their temperature safe haven with a gust of freezing winter air but revealing their savior.  
The look on Tommy's face is stricken with concern, but the sudden appearance of Dr. Coomer's is as optimistic as ever.

"Ah, hello Gordon! I never doubted for a moment we'd be able to find you!"

"Are you guys- Are you and Benrey ok? We got really worried when you never showed up and, and wouldn't answer our texts!"

He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Hey, it's ok. We're fine. Something in the car failed and we couldn't drive anymore so I pulled over and we've just been waiting here since. Not many cars at this hour and we couldn't walk anywhere in this snow. How did you guys even find us?"

"We jus- we just drove the route you guys were taking into town until we spotted your van. You guys should really get into Dr. Coomer's car now, it's colder than an icicle on a penguin's beak out here."

Gordon turned and shook Benrey awake, as they’d managed to fall back asleep somehow, and the four of them grabbed any important stuff from the van and packed into Dr. Coomer's car.

Benrey was passed out as soon as his head rested against the window, and Tommy and Dr. Coomer happily caught him up on all they'd missed the past day from the front seat. Apparently Bubby had managed to set the kitchen on fire while attempting to make sweet potato casserole, which wasn't surprising.

There was a soft snore from the sleeping Benrey, and after hitting a small bump in the road their head rolled the opposite way until it rested against Gordon's shoulder. Their mouth hung open and drool dripped down his shirt but he found he really didn't mind and left them there.

He stared out the window hoping the two babbling in the front seat would keep themselves occupied enough not to notice. A small smile hung on his lips as he thought about the rest of the holiday still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
